


Overtale

by QueenProdigy7



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenProdigy7/pseuds/QueenProdigy7
Summary: (Please Play Full True Pacifist Route On Undertale Before Reading This Story)This story is about the Characters of Undertale's children living in the over word!!! Some of the children may turn out to be what you expect... Others just... Don't.





	

**♥Over Tale♥**

**I know. Monsters, Humans, living in harmony... It's hard to believe as possible. But thanks to Frisk, our human ambassador... It was all possible. At least... That's what they say in my history class. My name is Lilly. Daughter of the well known Undyne and Alpheys. Life is pretty complicated as a teenager. Well, for most kids. Not me... I spend every day like it's my last! Anyways... You probably don't want to hear about it from me. I'm just getting your attention! So I'll let the actual writer take over.**

It all started long ago... Long ago, Humans and monsters lived in harmony... **HEY!!! NOT THAT LONG AGO!!! Sorry... UGH... Start over. Frisk is now in her twenties, hanging out with her friends. GO!** Okay! Okay! Frisk, trained by Undyne, agreed to be the monster's ambassador and guardian. Frisk, Undyne, Papyrus, and Alpheys were celebrating Monster Kid's high school graduation at San's comedy club. "I can't believe it!!! My best friend is best friends with my former hero Undyne, and my currant hero Papyrus!?!" Monster Kid shrieked.

"Former hero?" Undyne asked. "Long story." Frisk laughed. As usual, Alpheys was busy watching Anime on her phone. "So... This Ash Ketchum... He's human?" Alpheys asked. Frisk nodded, keeping in her laugh. "And Pokemon are simply another version of animals? But they have attacks similar to Monsters..." Alpheys muttered. "Mew Mew is better." She added. Frisk giggled as the show started. "Hi guys! Without me... You must have been bonely!!!" Sans laughed. Snowdrake came up and added. "His jokes are lame... But just Chill people!" Snowdrake laughed. "I'd say that's a Cool pun!" Sans laughed.

Frisk laughed and left to go to the bathroom. Suddenly, she hit the floor and realised she bumped into someone. "Sorry..." She told the familiar face. "Frisk? It's been a long time!" Asrial cheered. "Asrial!?! But... I thought you were a flower again!" Frisk gasped. "Well, the human souls had nowhere to return after destroying the barrier. And then I found Chara's soul which was still circling the Underground. So I once again have the power to stay myself!" Asriel explained. "Chara?" Frisk asked with a worried look on her face. "Don't worry. The other souls are keeping Chara quiet. So I won't here from her again." Asrial smiled. "Okay then." Frisk smiled.

**Okay! Now the story's getting boring. To shorting it up, Frisk and Asrial, they got married. Alpheys and Undyne of course got married. Papyrus married a human. So did Sans. And Mettaton, and Monster Kid, and SURPRISINGLY... The annoying Dog. I think Alphey's research had something to do with how they got kids. Oh, and since the next chapters are about me I only help narrate the Prologue. Toriel and Asgore stayed apart. Anyways. Now the story about our generation can begin!!!**


End file.
